Mojave Girls Make Do (Female Courier OC, Eventual Yuri, Lemon)
by Bored Boredo Who Writes Yuri
Summary: A Courier's adventures in the Mojave Desert, finding friends and foes alike, not too much plot, lots of smut. New characters will be added with each chapter.
1. A Lonely Courier's Relaxation Time

Mojave Desert, 2282, a few miles northwest of Primm, in the town of Goodsprings, in a now abandoned gas station on the eastern edge of the town, a young courier is sitting on a recently cleaned mattress, her clothes dusty after a few hours of walking in the desert, she slowly stretches her body out and grabs her bag from under the counter, she unzips it, "Hm... What all did I get again?.." She thinks to herself, she softly dumps the bag onto the ground in front of the mattress, she starts moving things around, "Hm.. A box of 9mm... Half full... A couple bottles of water... A few canteens... Hm... Folding knife..." She rubs her finger against the blade, "Dull... Uh... A few fuses... Hm... A mirror huh?" She looks at herself in the mirror, her shoulder length blonde hair a bit messed up from the wind, a small scar that has healed really well still showing on her forehead, her deep green eyes staring back at her, she smiles a bit, not having had a mirror in forever, "I'm so happy I found you.. You beautiful mirror you..." She giggles softly and sets it down next to her mattress. "Hm... What else..." She grabs a small locked box, "Hm... What's inside you..." She starts picking the lock, taking her time and being careful with it, she hears a click and smiles "Haha! Got you!" She opens the box and sees a carefully laid out stack of Microfusion Cells, they rest in the box, perfectly in their padding. "O-Oh... H-Huh.. M-Microfusion C-Cells...?" Her face starts turning pink, a big smile going across her face, "O-Ooh... I'm really happy I found you... You beautiful little things..." She smiles and giggles "I'm going to have some fun with you..." She starts putting everything back in her backpack, besides the MF Cells and the mirror, "Hehe... How about now for some fun with you?" She gently pulls one of the MicroFusion Cells out of the box and grabs a bottle of water, she grabs a clean cloth and pours a bit of water onto it, she gently starts cleaning the MF Cell, focusing on cleaning it as well as she can. After a few minutes of very thorough cleaning, she sets the cloth down and looks at the MF Cell, "Hmm.. Clean... Awesome..." She smiles more and gently sets it down on the mattress. The Courier gently stands up and walks to the door, she makes sure it's locked and nods, she looks at the height bar next to the door, her eyes going up to about four inches below the five foot line, she walks back and sits back down on her mattress, she kicks her shoes off and gently stretches, she slowly slides her jeans off, revealing her pink panties, she relaxes and takes her shirt and bulletproof vest off, revealing her matching pink bra. She undoes her bra and takes it off, softly fondling her own b-cup boobs for a second, "Mm.." She slowly pulls her panties off and tosses them into the pile of her clothes.

"Hmm..." She smiles, "You remember how to do this, Right, Sweets?" She asks herself as she grabs the clean MicroFusion Cell, she messes around with it for a few minutes and remembers how to do it, she oscillates the MF Cell's charge, and it starts vibrating quite a bit, Sweets smiles a lot, "Hell yes!" She immediately spreads her pale legs and holds the MF Cell against her clit, the vibration already sending waves of pleasure through her body, she moans loudly, "Yeeeeesssss..." She giggles, enjoying this immensely. She moves her other hand near her entrance and gently puts a finger on it, preventing most of her arousal juices from escaping her, however some of her juices still get past onto the bed and her finger. She moans a bit louder, "O-Ooh... Yes..." She starts rubbing the MF Cell around in little circles on her clit, she moans a bit louder and curls her toes a little. "Mm... It's been so long..." She pushes the MF Cell against her clit harder, she moans louder, smiling more. "Mm... C'mon, Sweets.. Push it inside you... It'll feel great" She says to herself, still needing to convince herself of that. Sweets moves her hand and sucks on her finger, tasting her own juices, she smiles and moves the microfusion cell onto the bed, she gently sits on it, making it go right into her very wet entrance, she moans loudly, she feels it start sliding out of herself as she begins to get up, she moves a finger inside of herself, pushing the microfusion cell further inside of her, she moans louder as she feels the Cell vibrating deep inside of her, "Y-Yesss!!" She gets on her knees and pulls her finger out of herself, she licks her finger clean and gently moves her finger back inside herself, she rubs it against her walls, getting her juices on her finger again, she pulls her finger out and starts rubbing her clit with her well lubricated finger. She moans louder and grabs her right boob with her free hand, she starts fondling herself, making sure to pay attention to her very sensitive nipples, she moans quite a bit louder, the pleasure making her dripping wet, her legs start shaking a bit. She rubs her clit faster, moaning even louder, she stops fondling her boob and moves her hand against her entrance, she pushes two fingers inside of herself, she moans a bit louder, she spreads her fingers and grabs the microfusion cell with them, she pulls the vibrating battery out to her lips, she holds it there and moans louder, enjoying the vibration just inside her. "Mm... I wannnaaa cuuum..." She whines out playfully to herself, she pushes the Cell back inside her soaking wet pussy, she moans loudly and starts rubbing her clit quickly, she starts rubbing her insides with her free hand, "Y-Yess!! Yes yes yes!!" She moans out very loudly. She spreads her legs more and curls her toes as much as she can, she rubs just a bit faster in each spot, the pleasure of her fingers and the Cell inside her sends her kinky mind over the edge, she releases hard, her orgasm lasting a really long time, she falls on her face and keeps moaning, the sheer force of the orgasm making her shake and lose almost all focus. She starts feeling the puddle of cum on her mattress between and under her thighs. She starts rubbing herself again, she arches her back a bit, "M-Mm... A-Ahh..." She smiles more and slowly starts fingering herself, the tip of her finger touching the microfusion cell with each inward movement, she moans even louder, "F-Fuck yes!!" She smiles more and goes faster, she starts shaking more, she dips her finger in her puddle of cum and starts rubbing her clit again, moaning louder and smiling more. She focuses on the vibration and immediately gets sent over the edge, she tenses up and releases really hard, she arches her back and screams in pleasure. Sweets starts shaking even more, she smiles, "S-So g-good..." She moans softly and relaxes, she grabs her blanket and pulls it over herself, relaxing more and more, "M-Mm.." She mumbles out, so much out of energy that she doesn't even feel like pulling the cell out of herself.

Sweets just lays there, the vibration coming from inside of her making her moan more, "M-Mm... S-So good.." She stretches a bit, curling her toes a bit. She softly grips her blanket and moans a bit louder, she starts fantasizing about getting leaned over and eaten out from behind, making her even hornier, she moans louder and smiles. She tenses up and curls her toes, her eyes widening, she blushes more and moans loudly, she arches her back as much as she can before she releases again, her cum dripping into the puddle between her legs, her body starts to spasm.

Sweets slowly moves her hand and puts three fingers inside of herself, she gently pulls the microfusion cell out of herself, she moans softly, "M-Mm..." She gently licks it clean of her own juices, smiling. She holds it, feeling the now much less intense vibration, "M-Mm... I love you, microfusion cell..." She sets it down on the box it was in, "I'll recharge you soon.." She whispers to the battery and gently closes her eyes, not wanting to clean the puddle of her cum between her legs, "N-Nng.." She grabs a rag from her bag and gently puts it between her legs, letting it soak up her juices, she gently tosses it back onto her bag after a few seconds. She relaxes and starts falling asleep, absolutely exhausted from her intense orgasms. She falls into a deep sleep and snores softly through the night.


	2. Sunny Sweet Times

A few days later, Ringo is already hiding in a different place than the gas station.

Sweets walks out of the gas station and walks to the Saloon, she walks up to Sunny Smiles, "Sunny? I need to talk with you." She gently grabs Sunny's hand and leads her out of the saloon, Sunny looks at her, concerned, "What's going on??" Sweets leads her to the gas station, she turns around and looks up into Sunny's eyes, "I don't want to regret not doing something..." Sunny looks at her and blushes, "W-What do you mean?.." Sweets gently squeezes her hand, "W-We may not make it when the Powder Gangers come... I... I want to express my gratitude.. For everything you've done.." Sunny blushes a bit, "And how did you want to do that..?" Sweets gently gets on her knees and undoes Sunny's pants, "I-I think you can guess.." She smiles as she looks up at Sunny. Sunny blushes immensely, "I-I.. I mean.. It has been... Forever... Since anyone pleasured me.. I... U-Um... O-Okay!" She blushes more and smiles. Sweets gently pulls Sunny's pants down and kisses her thigh, she gently pulls her panties down and slides her hand between her thighs, slowly sliding her middle finger into her entrance. Sunny blushes immensely and moans at a decent volume, "O-Ooh..". Sweets smiles and gently licks her clit, she slides her finger all the way into her, her finger disappearing inside the girl in front of her. Sunny moans louder, "O-Ohhhh!!" She gasps out from the pleasure. Sweets smiles, "Y-You moan cutely..!" Sunny blushes and smiles, "Y-Your finger feels so good.. A-And... P-Please lick me again!". Sweets giggles and licks Sunny's clit again, causing Sunny to moan really loudly and stretch her body out. Sweets smiles and starts fingering Sunny, rubbing her finger against her walls. Sunny's eyes widen, she moans really loudly and crosses her legs. Sweets smiles and gently sucks on her clit, still fingering her wet entrance. Sunny blushes more and screams out in ecstasy, she releases hard, her pussy tightening around Sweets' finger, "A-Ahh..." She stumbles back against the wall with Sweets' finger still inside of her. Sweets giggles and smiles, she moves back closer and takes her shirt off, she gently pulls her finger out of Sunny's very tight entrance, she gently grabs her ass and wraps her legs around Sunny's legs, she gently pulls Sunny down a bit and buries her face between her surprisingly soft thighs, her mouth directly over her entrance, with her nose rubbing against her clit, she looks up at Sunny.

Sunny looks down at her and blushes immensely, she nods and smiles, she mouths the word "Please.." giving Sweets permission to lick her aroused entrance. Sweets smiles and starts licking Sunny's entrance, enjoying the taste of Sunny's juices. Sunny moans loudly and puts her hands in Sweets' hair, she gently starts grinding against her tongue, "Y-Your tongue is.. S-S-So soft!.." She moans out, enjoying this. Sweets smiles and softly squeezes Sunny's ass, gently starting to lick between Sunny's folds. Sunny moans even louder and curls her toes, "Y-Yess!!!" Sweets smiles and gently pushes her tongue inside of Sunny, her tongue sliding into her wet pussy easily. Sunny moans loudly and arches her back, going onto her tiptoes. Sweets smiles and keeps licking her, enjoying her noises, she gently starts pushing her tongue in and out of her, fucking her slowly with her tongue. Sunny moans even louder and reaches her limit, she releases again as her legs go weak, she falls back against the wall behind her, leaning against it while her body spasms from the orgasm the girl between her legs just gave her. Sweets smiles and leaves her tongue inside her, enjoying the feeling, she very softly sucks on her, sucking a bit of her cum from her. Sunny whimpers in pleasure and arches her back, "Y-Yess..." She whimpers out weakly, completely worn out. Sweets smiles and gently pulls her tongue out of her, she gently moves her lips over Sunny's entrance, her juices and cum dripping into her mouth. Sunny blushes more as she feels Sweets' lips around her entrance, she smiles slightly and relaxes. Sweets smiles and relaxes, she gently licks Sunny clean and moves back a bit, swallowing her cum slowly, enjoying it and smiling more, "M-Mm..." Sunny looks down at Sweets and slowly slides down the wall, "M-My god, Sweets... Your tongue is... S-So good.." She spasms a bit and smiles, out of breath. Sweets swallows the last bit of Sunny's cum and smiles, "Thank you.. Y-You tasted really good..." Sunny blushes and smiles, she gently holds out her hands, wanting to hold Sweets' hands, Sweets blushes and smiles, she gently holds her hands and moves onto her lap.

Sunny relaxes and stares into Sweets' eyes, "I um... That was really good.. I um.. I'm really happy I agreed... Um.. Sweets.. T-Thank you.. For.. Showing me how nice it could be.. To be with another girl.." Sweets blushes and smiles, "I-I was your first.. Um... Girl on girl experience?.." Sunny nods and smiles, "Y-Yes.." Sweets smiles and kisses her, "I'm happy I could be.. And... Thank you for trusting me, and letting me be it.." Sunny smiles more, "Sweets.." She hugs tighter and rests her head on her shoulder. Sweets hugs tighter too, "Hm?" Sunny softly kisses her neck, "Y-You seem like you have experience... I... Can you.. Teach me how to.." Sweets nods aand smiles, "Of course.. It wouldn't be fair if I didn't.. Not after you helped me regain my bearings.. Plus I kinda wanted you to fuck me anyway.." She giggles as she whispers that last sentence into her ear. Sunny blushes a lot and smiles, she hugs tighter and relaxes, "Thank you!"

Sweets nods and gently ends the hug, still sitting in Sunny's lap, "Hm.. Okay.. So.. It's really simple.." She puts her hands on Sunny's shoulders lovingly, "You just want to make her feel good... Like with me.. I enjoy pretty much anything.. I just want to be cared for.. Like, you could just play with my nipples, my pussy, or even my ass... And as long as you do I could cum.." Sunny nods, staring into her eyes, paying full attention. Sweets smiles, "It all really depends on you.. And the girl you're playing with.. What you like, what she likes.. Stuff like that.. But the two main things.. There's how you pleasure, and where.. Like, fingers and tongue... And nipples or pussy... For example... You could.. Undress me.. Lick my nipples, and finger me while you do..." Sunny is blushing a lot during all of this, enjoying hearing about it all, and getting more excited to pleasure Sweets. Sweets shrugs softly, "It's all up to you... Experiment.. Find what gets you off... And gets her off... All comes with experience.." Sunny nods, "O-Okay.." She smiles.

Sweets gently kisses her, "Now... Are you going to make me feel good?" Sunny nods quickly and gently starts unbuttoning Sweets' shirt, she gets all of her buttons undone and gently takes her shirt off of her, noticing her pink bra, she slowly reaches around her and undoes her bra. Sweets smiles, amused by Sunny's blushing, "You are too cute, Sunny.." she says softly, making her blush more. Sunny gently pulls Sweets' bra off and gently licks her nipple, her face going completely red as she hopes she is doing okay. Sweets moans softly, gripping Sunny's shoulders. Sunny slowly starts undoing Sweets' pants, she slowly pulls her pants down to her knees. She looks down at Sweets' pink panties and sees she is very wet, she blushes and smiles, she gently moves a hand into her panties, feeling Sweets' juices start covering her hand making her feel happy, she slowly rubs her. Sweets moans softly and smiles, "S-Suck on my nipple please.." She moans out softly. Sunny nods and gently sucks on her nipple, gently licking her too. Sweets moans louder and smiles, arching her back a bit, "Y-Yess.. J-Just like that.." She moans out. Sunny starts rubbing her again, loving the feeling of Sweets' juices while she touches her. Sweets moans loudly, "Y-Yessss..." She trembles out loudly as she arches her back. Sunny giggles softly and gently sucks a bit harder on Sweets' nipple, slowly sliding her juice lubed index finger inside of her, loving the feeling. Sweets moans loudly and smiles, "S-Sunny.. A-Are you r-ready to m-make another girl cum?" She whispers out to her. Sunny nods and slowly fingers her, smiling more. Sweets gently squeezes Sunny's shoulder, "T-Then you should stick another o-one of your soft fingers in me..." Sweets smiles as she moans out. Sunny blushes immensely and nods slowly, she gently slides another finger inside Sweets' very wet pussy and starts fingering her again, making loud wet noises with every movement. Sweets blushes more and moans louder, "S-Sunny!!" She screams out softly as she releases, her cum soaking her panties and Sunny's hand even more, she arches her back and spasms more, "Y-Yes.. Fuck.. T-Thank you, S-Sunny.." Sunny blushes and smiles, she nods, "O-Of course... H-How was I?" Sweets smiles and gently kisses her, putting her hand on Sunny's cheek, "Amazing, Sunny..." Sunny blushes and smiles cutely, that small bit of praise meaning so very much to her.

"S-So.. Sweets.. Can I ask you something?.." Sunny asks as she gently stares into her eyes. Sweets nods and stares back, "Of course..." Sunny nods, "H-How many girls have you been with?.." Sweets blushes, "Oh um... Uh... about... 15?.. Plus you.. I'm uh.. A very amorous person..." Sunny blushes, "O-Oh.. So um... I take it... That means.." Sweets gently kisses her, "We could be together... Just... I have something I need to do in Vegas and I don't want you to get hurt... Plus... Like I said... I'm very amorous... So.. I would probably still keep fucking when I do..." Sunny blushes and nods, "O-Oh.. O-Okay..." Sweets kisses her, "Sunny... I love you.. I just... I'm a messed up girl... I love to fuck..." Sunny kisses back and blushes, "Y-You love me..." She says in amazement, "I... I love you too.. I... If that's the case... I.." She stares into her eyes. Sweets gently rubs her neck, "If you would like to be with me still... I would love to have someone who I could finally go home to... But if you don't want to.. I understand..." Sunny hugs tighter, "Sweets.. I want to be with you... Even if I'm not the only one you're with.. Or the only one you have sex with.." Sweets looks surprised and blushes, "Are you sure?" Sunny nods and smiles, she kisses her, "Yes." Sweets smiles and kisses back, "Sunny... Thank you.. I.. I love you.. And.. If you want to fuck other people too.. I don't mind it.." Sunny blushes and smiles, "Okay.. Um... Question though.." Sweets nods and tilts her head. Sunny blushes, "Um.. Would it be weird if I asked if you could describe some of your um... "A-Amorous R-Relations"... To me..? A-After they happen and all that..." Sweets blushes a lot, "Sure..." She giggles softly, "I can do that..."

Sunny blushes and kisses her, she undresses the rest of the way after she pulls her fingers out of Sweets, making her moan at a nice volume, "Sweets.. Can I... Try licking you..? F-For practice.." She giggles softly, a bit shyly. Sweets nods, "Of course, Love.." She gently undresses, gently handing her soaked panties to Sunny, "You can keep these.. As a... Memento... Of our first amorous encounter.." Sunny blushes and smiles, she gently licks some of Sweets' cum and juices from them. Sweets slowly stands up and holds her hands out to Sunny. Sunny takes her hands, Sweets pulls her up and brings her to the bed, "Lay down, Sunny.." Sunny blushes and gets confused, "B-But I thought I was going to lick you.." Sweets smiles and nods, "Don't worry.. You will.." Sunny slowly lays down and blushes, Sweets gently gets on her knees and sits on her face, putting her entrance right on Sunny's mouth, the tip of Sunny's nose right on Sweets' clit, Sunny's soft breaths make her blush and smile. Sunny's eyes widen and she blushes a lot. Sweets looks down at her and stares into her eyes, "Sunny.. You can start licking.. Make me cum again.." Sunny starts licking slowly, her face completely red. Sweets moans loudly and smiles, lovingly moving her hands onto the top of Sunny's head, petting her softly and playing with her hair, "O-Ooh.. Your tongue is so soft...", she whispers seductively to her. Sunny blushes more and smiles, she keeps licking her, staring back into Sweets' beautiful eyes. Sweets curls her toes, "M-Mm... A-Ahhh..." She moans out, gripping Sunny's hair softly. Sunny relaxes and slowly moves her hands onto Sweets' hips, rubbing her hips softly. Sweets smiles and stretches a bit, "M-Mm.." She moans out softly, enjoying this a lot. Sunny keeps licking her, licking her juices up from her, enjoying the taste. Sweets smiles, "M-Mm.. Y-Yes.. S-Sunny..." She moans out in pleasure, staring into Sunny's eyes passionately. Sunny blushes more and smiles, she stares back and starts licking her a bit harder, the tip of her tongue going into her. Sweets moans really loudly and curls her toes more, "Y-Y-Yes..!" Sunny gently squeezes her hips and starts sliding her tongue inside of her, going fairly slowly. Sweets tenses up and moans loudly, "Y-Yes.. Y-Yes..! Y-Yes!!" She moans out louder and louder, close to orgasm. Sunny blushes and enjoys the noises she's making, she slides her tongue as far into her as she can. Sweets blushes and arches her back, she screams out in pleasure as an orgasm hits her hard, causing quite a bit of her cum to coat Sunny's tongue, as well as some getting past and going onto her face.

Sunny blushes immensely and smiles, she starts pulling her tongue out of her but Sweets stops her, "N-No.. L-Leave it in me.. J-Just for a minute..." she moans out softly, a bit shaky. Sunny blushes and nods softly, her tongue moving a bit inside Sweets. Sweets moans out softly, "Y-Yeeess.." She says softly as she feels Sunny's tongue move inside her. Sunny relaxes a lot, smiling and blushing. Sweets relaxes and smiles, "I-I almost feel like I could c-cum just from this..." she giggles softly. Sunny blushes more and gently squeezes Sweets' hips. Sweets curls her toes, "S-Sunny.. C-Could you... M-Make me cum again?.." She gently squeezes her head with her thighs, waiting for her response. Sunny nods slowly, gently pulling her tongue out of her. Sweets gasps softly and smiles. Sunny quickly licks her and slides her tongue back into her, making a loud wet pop as her tongue goes into her from the combination of her saliva and Sweets' cum. Sweets' eyes widen and she gasps loudly, "A-AH!!" She screams out in pleasure as she feels Sunny's soft tongue slide along her wet walls, her insides tightening around her tongue. "O-Oh god yes! S-Sunny please keep fucking me like t-thaaaaaat!!!" she gasps and screams out as Sunny pleasures her, she arches her back and curls her toes, already on the brink of orgasm. Sunny giggles softly and starts fucking her a bit faster with her tongue, wet noises from her saliva and Sweets' cum filling the room, along with Sweets' loud moans and screams. Sweets stretches her body out as she releases, "Y-Yes!!" She falls over onto her hands, her body spasming as she keeps cumming, causing her to unintentionally hump against Sunny's tongue.

Sunny blushes more and starts gently licking around inside her, her face going more and more red. Sweets moans louder and squeezes her head with her thighs, "F-Fuck.. S-Sunny.. Y-You're g-gonna.. M-Make me c-cum again..!" She moans out shakily, her voice weak. Sunny blushes and smiles, she gently pulls her tongue out of her and decides to try something, she starts sucking on her entrance, sucking her cum out of her slowly. Sweets moans louder and tenses up more, she curls her toes and screams out in pleasure as she orgasms again, her body going completely weak other than modt of her body spasming, and her entrance squeezing Sunny's tongue. Sunny smiles and stops, she gently licks her clean of cum and rubs her hips again.

Sweets starts feeling completely exhausted, she gets off of Sunny and lays down, Sunny relaxes and gently crawls on top of her, she lays down on her, putting one of Sweets' legs between her legs. Sweets smiles and weakly hugs her, "O-Oh my g-god.." She says weakly, "T-Thank you.." Sunny nods and hugs back, "T-Thank you too, Sweets.." She kisses her. Sweets smiles and starts falling asleep, relaxing a lot. Sunny kisses her cheek, "I-I love you.." she closes her eyes and falls asleep.


End file.
